<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down in Your South Seas by Solarcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728182">Down in Your South Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat'>Solarcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Bottom Prince Sidon, Dickpouch Fucking (is that even a thing?? IT IS NOW), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fingering, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, PWP, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Prostate Milking, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Lubrication, Sexual exploration, Top Link, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wants to try something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down in Your South Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Maja_Li for DM ficcing Sidlink smut with me on the regular! ♥ </p><p>Title from The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang, because we're rolling like it's still 1999 here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>I want to try something different</i>, Link signs, and Sidon shifts his head so he has a better angle to look up at him. Link meets his eyes, but his ears are twitching a little — <i>adorable!!</i> — in the way that Sidon has learned means he’s unsure of himself. Sidon squeezes his hips reassuringly, rubbing his thumbs across the bare skin of his stomach.</p><p>“Oh?” Sidon can’t immediately think of something different <i>to</i> try. As awkward as it had been to fumble their way through learning each other’s bodies at first, by now he thinks he could probably, if pressed, draw every single scar on Link’s skin from memory. </p><p>Then again, the last time Link suggested <i>something new</i>, it had been because he’d returned from a trip to the Gerudo desert with a series of … devices … of increasing size, and a determination to take both of Sidon’s cocks at the <i>same time</i>. And he’d done it, in the end, after hours upon hours spent slowly opening him up. Heat curls in Sidon’s belly at the memory of the tightness of it, the way Link moaned, the way his normally-flat stomach bulged outward as Sidon filled him near to bursting...</p><p>Link smirks and grinds his hips down against Sidon’s pelvis. Apparently, his thought process was obvious. Sidon flushes, and offers up a sheepish grin even as he uses his grip on Link’s hips to help guide his movements. Link’s cock is plump, almost fully hard, and the warm masses of his exposed testes roll pleasantly against Sidon’s softest scales as they move together.</p><p>Sidon would be quite happy to continue from there — it’s most often that their lovemaking ends with his cocks between Link’s powerful thighs, after all; a thoroughly enjoyable compromise between his own size and Link’s frequent need to perform at the peak of his physical capabilities with relatively little warning. But Link subsides, stills, draws Sidon’s attention back to his hands.</p><p><i>You have to tell me if you don’t like it,</i> he insists, his expression serious despite the flush of arousal highlighting his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. </p><p>“I cannot imagine anything you would do to me that I would not enjoy,” Sidon replies truthfully. Rather than be reassured, though, Link purses his lips into a displeased little frown. </p><p><i>I mean it. If it doesn’t feel good, tell me to stop,</i> he commands, and Sidon nods as well as he can, considering he’s flat on his back on the water bed with his headtail wedged between several pillows.</p><p>“I promise I will tell you,” Sidon concedes easily; if it’s important to Link, there’s little he wouldn’t agree to. “But you know you have my utmost trust,” he adds, just in case. Because sometimes, Link forgets these things. And even when he hasn’t forgotten, hasn’t gotten tangled up and lost in his head as he’s wont to do from time to time, these reminders (no less than the truth, of course!) always please him. </p><p>Sidon’s words draw out of Link the somewhat shaky but always brilliant smile that he reserves for Sidon alone. Link leans forward with intent, and Sidon obliges him by lifting him by his hips and sliding him up the plane of Sidon’s stomach until he’s close enough for kissing. For all the care that Sidon puts into keeping the sharp edges of his teeth from hurting his lover, Link still kisses him with reckless abandon every time, like he can’t get enough of the taste of Sidon’s tongue against his. </p><p>“Love you,” Link murmurs against Sidon’s lips when he finally remembers he needs air. His voice, as ever, is a delight to hear — slightly deeper than one might expect, given Link’s relatively small stature and youthful appearance, and always a bit rough from disuse. The words he chooses to speak with it are even more delightful; Sidon’s heart is so full his chest almost hurts from it.</p><p>Sidon releases his hold on Link’s hips, cupping Link’s face between his palms instead so that he can press his crest against Link’s forehead. The Hylian doesn’t have a crest, of course, but Link had understood the affectionate nature of the gesture from the first, and he pushes gently into the contact now.</p><p>“And I love you, my pearl,” Sidon replies, thrilling as Link shivers at the endearment. To think there was a time when he was unsure if he would ever be able to express the true nature and depth of his feelings for his most precious friend! But that time of uncertainty is in the past, now, and Link is hale and whole and warm in his embrace.</p><p>After a moment of quiet enjoyment of each other, content simply to breathe each other’s air, Link darts in to lay a smacking kiss on Sidon’s lips, then squirms and wiggles his way back down, past his former perch, until he’s straddling Sidon’s thighs. He lays a palm flat against the nearly-invisible slit that hides Sidon’s cocks, and <i>rubs</i>, his eyes trained on Sidon’s face as if expecting him to object at any moment. Contrary to whatever Link is expecting, Sidon has no complaints. The curl of heat the memory of their prior adventures had kindled within him returns, growing stronger and hotter with each pass of Link’s palm as his cocks stiffen inside him and his opening reveals itself. It’s already more visible, a glistening line where the natural lubricant Sidon’s body produces is starting to leak out as the muscles around the opening tighten with arousal. </p><p>Then, Link <i>does</i> do something new — he places both hands on Sidon’s lower belly, and traces up the sides of the slit with his thumbs, pressing inward as he goes and <i>spreading</i>— Sidon bucks upward into the contact as the sensation jolts through him, so suddenly that he almost knocks Link from his seat. </p><p>“Ah,” Sidon says after a frozen moment, Link holding his hands out in front of him with a worried expression on his face. “That was … unexpected.”</p><p><i>Bad?</i> Link signs. The sides of his thumbs shine wetly, and Sidon finds himself tracking those glimmers. </p><p>“Not bad,” he says, and Link relaxes, the line of his shoulders loosening. “It felt similar to the sensation of my cocks emerging.” </p><p>He glances down, and Link’s gaze follows. His slit is shiny and wet, and the bulge of his cocks in their pouch is becoming obvious, but they’re still tucked away inside.</p><p><i>So… good?</i> Link asks, and Sidon nods.</p><p>“Yes. A bit strange, but good.” </p><p><i>Keep going?</i> Link asks, his eyes bright. </p><p>“I look forward to discovering the rest of your plans for me,” Sidon answers with a smile, catching Link’s hands in his own and kissing his fingers before bringing them back down to his belly. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Link returns the smile before shifting his focus back to his hands. He repeats the earlier motion, running his thumbs side-by-side up the cleft between Sidon’s softest scales. He grips Sidon’s thighs with his knees as he does, just in case, but this time Sidon’s reaction is confined to a full-body shiver and an arching of his hips into the pressure, and a groan when Link’s thumbs slip just inside the opening. The cleft widens as Link explores its contours, Sidon’s cocks swelling just below, wanting to push their way out. Link lets his fingers slide in deeper as it opens up, curling his thumbs under the edges in encouragement as Sidon’s abdominal muscles pulse beneath his hands. </p><p>Sidon’s first cock finally emerges in a gush of viscous fluid that spills over Link’s hands, and Link coaxes it the rest of the way out with gentle fingers. He drops a kiss on the nearly translucent tip, catching Sidon’s eyes with his own to make sure he’s watching before flicking out his tongue to taste it. The natural lubricant Sidon’s body produces reminds Link of the sea, despite the fresh water of the Domain. It’s thicker than water, but the salty taste is there, not entirely unlike the taste of Link’s own come, when he’s licked it from Sidon’s fingers, or the brine flavor of a fresh oyster bursting over his tongue. The second cock follows soon after the first, and Link is happy to give it the same loving attention before laying it down with an approving pat even as Sidon whines at the loss of contact.</p><p>Sidon’s eyes had slipped closed about the time Link got his lips around his second cock, and Link waits until they open again — dark and beautiful, their brightness confined to the thin ring of amber-yellow around the dilated black pupils. He wiggles his fingers for Sidon’s attention, but rather than signing anything once he has it, he slowly brings his hands back down, to where Sidon’s cocks disappear into his body. The edges  of the slit are flushed a light pink, and Sidon quivers as he pets the area with bowstring-callused fingertips, his dark eyes following every movement. His opening has been forced wide to accommodate his girth, and while it’s a tight fit, there’s still flexibility to the scales. Enough that Link isn’t worried about hurting him, when he pushes in with two slender fingers.</p><p>Sidon <i>surges</i> beneath him, choking out, “<i>Link—!</i>” as he flails. It’s only the strength of his thighs and experience taming wild horses that save him from being catapulted to the floor this time, but he holds on and freezes with his fingers deep in the soft, wet heat of Sidon’s body as Sidon shreds a pillow with one hand and clamps the other down hard on Link’s thigh. Link can feel the pinpricks of his claws against the back of his thigh, the wet tingle of blood welling up, but Link covers Sidon’s hand with his own, the one that isn’t currently inside Sidon, and squeezes his wrist until Sidon’s grip loosens. </p><p>“Should I s-,” he starts, throat working hard for a moment, “Stop?” </p><p>Sidon’s chest heaves as he breathes deeply, and Link stays perfectly still while he gathers himself.</p><p>“No,” he manages at last, “No, don’t stop. That feels— <i>oh, Hylia—</i>” </p><p>Permission given, Link sinks his fingers in even deeper, finding the place where Sidon’s cocks come together. Stroking over the crux elicits a deep moan and a flex of Sidon’s palm around his thigh, so Link does it again, and again.</p><p>“So warm here,” Link breathes as he adds his third and fourth fingers, thrusting nearly his whole hand into the velvet heat, such a contrast to the general coolness of Sidon’s scales. </p><p>Sidon groans and shudders and arches beneath him, fluid gushing from his cocks to coat his belly, and it takes Link a stunned moment to realize that he’s <i>coming</i>, that Link made him come so quickly, just from this.</p><p>It takes another moment for Link to realize that he’s wrong. </p><p>Sidon’s cocks are still hard, still arching toward his abdomen, and the fluid coating Sidon’s stomach is too clear. </p><p>“What-?” Sidon wonders aloud once he comes back to himself, echoing Link’s own thoughts. Sidon jerks as Link reaches for the exposed length of one of his cocks, the shaft of it throbbing in his hand. It shows no sign of retreating back into Sidon’s body anytime soon. </p><p>“That’s... never happened before,” Sidon clarifies, correctly reading Link’s puzzled expression before he has to figure out how to make words. Link flexes his fingers against Sidon’s soft internal walls, earning an “—<i>oh!</i>” and a new pulse of clear fluid from Sidon’s cocks. </p><p>It may not have happened before, but it doesn’t take Link long to make it happen <i>again</i>, once he’s got his whole hand inside. It feels good, all hot and slick, and the gasps and moans he draws out of Sidon as he finds every sensitive spot have Link so hard it nearly hurts, leaking precome in a rivulet that spills down over his balls and between Sidon’s thighs. </p><p>Link waits until Sidon has at least partly recovered from his second not-quite-orgasm before he withdraws his soaked hand from the slit and crawls forward, close to his previous position straddling Sidon’s hips. He takes himself in his slicked-up hand, pumping his cock a few times to take the edge off before wrapping his fingers around the base of the shaft, resting his thumb on top. It lets him direct the head downward to nudge against the gap where Sidon’s cocks enter his body. </p><p>When he glances up, Sidon’s eyes are wild, his mouth full of sharp teeth fallen open as he sucks in lungfuls of air, but he manages to lift one hand to card his fingers through Link’s sweaty hair, his claws delicate and gentle against Link’s scalp, and say, “<i>Oh,</i> my darling, of course you can, <i>please</i>,” before Link presses forward and the head of his cock slips inside. </p><p>It’s not tight, inside, though the rim of Sidon’s slit and the thick shafts of his cocks form a narrow entrance. Inside is all soft, wet, molten heat, and the rub of his cock against Sidon’s. He tries an experimental thrust, rolling his hips, and even the sound of it is obscene, the wet squelch as slick is forced out to make space for his cock. Link tries to work himself in deeper, rocking forward and bracing himself with his hands over Sidon’s lower ribs, his spine bent backwards. It lets Sidon’s cocks rub against his belly, but with his thighs spread so wide around Sidon’s hips, there’s no real leverage to be had. He whines with the frustration of it, and a moment later Sidon’s big hands are on his knees, pushing him upward, giving him something to push against. They both gasp together when Link’s cockhead finds the gap between Sidon’s shafts. Link gives an extra shove of his hips to push through it, Sidon shaking so much that he nearly loses hold of Link’s legs as his cocks throb and soak his abs again.</p><p>Link doesn’t stop this time; he doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to. The space between Sidon’s cocks, the crux where they meet inside him, is even tighter than the opening to his body, the shafts forced together by that same opening. So tight, but so wet that Link can thrust easily into the space between. He throws his head back as he slams his hips forward, chasing his own pleasure to the litany of Sidon’s voice chanting <i>Link, Link— oh, yes! Right there— oh! Ahhh—!</i> </p><p>“Can I—” Link manages to push out, feeling his orgasm building, “—In- side?”</p><p>He doesn’t get an answer, as the question alone is enough to send Sidon over the edge again, his cocks pulsing, and that’s all it takes to send Link over after him. He doesn’t bother to stifle his moan as he buries himself as deeply as he can, his hips jerking involuntarily as he fills Sidon’s slit up with his come, slick spilling out through the gaps between their bodies.</p><p>Link lets himself collapse on top of Sidon, who takes his weight with no more than a slight whistle of air passing over his gills as Link’s elbows fold under him and his chest hits Sidon’s ribs. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Sidon’s vision nearly whites out when Link spills himself <i>inside</i>; every hot jet of his come is like a firebrand, an indelible mark that he is Link’s, just as much as Link is his. It’s amazing, and profound, and Sidon can hardly appreciate it for how badly he wants to come. His cocks are leaking constantly, even as Link collapses into him, wrung out by his own orgasm.</p><p>He shifts enough to get some leverage of his heels against the pliable surface of the water bed without dislodging Link, whose cock is still softening inside him. He lifts his hips just a little, just enough to get some friction from the contact with Link’s body, draped across him, trapping his cocks between them.</p><p>Awareness crashes down on Link suddenly, as his expression shifts between post-orgasmic bliss and the shocked realization that Sidon’s cocks are still hard and wanting. His soft cock slips free as he sits up, then shifts forward, just enough that when he draws his knees up, he can guide Sidon’s cocks between his soaked thighs. The combination of both gratitude and <i>relief</i> he feels is startling, but Sidon pushes everything aside but the pressing demands of his body. His hands encircle Link’s entire waist as his holds him, lifts him and lowers him again, and again, using the bounce of the waterbed to fuck between Link’s legs. Link’s thigh muscles tremble with the effort of keeping tight around him, but rather than use his hands to ease the strain, he wraps them around the tips of Sidon’s cocks, pushing them together and providing just the right, exquisite pressure. Sidon comes with a roar, striping Link’s chest and coating his fingers. For long moments there’s nothing at all but the rush of orgasm, and Link, <i>Link</i> all around him and <i>in</i> him. </p><p>Link, who’s chasing his retreating cocks with his mouth, suckling at the tips to draw out the last drops of Sidon’s come. He shakes at the texture of Link’s not-quite-smooth tongue on his oversensitive flesh. But even when both cocks have softened and retreated back into their pouch, Link’s mouth follows, the rest of him shifting until his body is cradled between Sidon’s legs. Then he presses his mouth to Sidon’s slit, still puffy and not yet fully closed. </p><p>There’s no word for it but a kiss, filthy and open-mouthed as Link dips his tongue inside and licks up the last traces of his own come. More than once he finds the tip of one of Sidon’s cocks, each brush of his tongue like a shock arrow. And then Link opens his lips wider, seals his mouth over the opening, and <i>sucks</i>.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Sidon regains consciousness, Link has settled more fully on top of him, his arms folded across Sidon’s chest and his chin resting on them. His lips are still red and glistening, his smile deeply satisfied. </p><p>Link shifts just enough to allow his hands the freedom to move, then signs, with only the crinkles at the corners of his eyes to betray him, <i>Go again?</i></p><p>Sidon laughs, bouncing Link’s entire body, then palms Link’s hip with one hand and rolls them, trapping him beneath Sidon’s much larger frame until he’s been thoroughly kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>